militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
83rd Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 83rd Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 83rd Indiana Infantry was organized at Lawrenceburg, Indiana September 4 - November 5, 1862 and mustered in for a three year enlistment under the command of Colonel Benjamin J. Spooner. The regiment was attached to 4th Brigade, 5th Division, District of Memphis, Tennessee, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, District of Memphis, XIII Corps, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XV Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to June 1865. The 83rd Indiana Infantry mustered out of service on June 3, 1865. Detailed service Ordered to Memphis, Tenn. and duty there to November 26, 1862. "Tallahatchie March" November 26-December 13, 1862. Sherman's Yazoo Expedition December 20, 1862 to January 3, 1863. Chickasaw Bayou December 26–28. Chickasaw Bluff December 29. Expedition to Arkansas Post, Ark., January 3–10, 1863. Assault and capture of Fort Hindman, Arkansas Post, January 10–11. Moved to Young's Point, La., January 17, and duty there until April. Black Bayou March 24–25. Demonstration on Haines' and Drumgould's Bluffs April 29-May 2. Movement to join army in rear of Vicksburg, Miss., May 2–14. Battle of Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Camp at Big Black to Chattanooga, Tenn., September 26-November 20. Operations on the Memphis & Charleston Railroad in Alabama October 20–29. Cherokee Station, Ala., October 21. Bear Creek, Tuscumbia, October 27. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Tunnel Hill November 23–25. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. March to relief of Knoxville, Tenn., November 28-December 8. Garrison duty in Alabama until May 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1 to September 8. Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13. Near Resaca May 13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Mills July 3–4. Chattahoochie River July 6–17. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Ezra Chapel, Hood's second sortie, July 28. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Operations in northern Georgia and northern Alabama against Hood September 29-November 3. Turkeytown and Gadsden Road, Ala., October 25. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah, Ga., December 10–21. Fort McAllister December 13. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. Cannon's Bridge, South Edisto River, S.C., February 8. Orangeburg February 11–12. North Edisto River February 12–13. Columbia February 16–17. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 20. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 284 men during service; 5 officers and 56 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 220 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Benjamin J. Spooner * Captain William N. Craw - commanded during the Carolinas Campaign * Captain Charles W. White - commanded during the Carolinas Campaign Notable members * Private Clinton Lycurgus Armstrong, Company D - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Private Thomas A. Blasdel, Company H - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Private John Wesley Conaway, Company C - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Private Joseph Frantz - Company E - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Corporal William Steinmetz, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Grecian, Joseph. History of the Eighty-Third Regiment, Indiana Volunteer Infantry for Three Years with Sherman: Compiled from the Regimental and Company Books, and Other Sources, as Well as from the Writer's Own Observations and Experience (Cincinnati, OH: J. F. Ulhorn), 1865. ;Attribution * External links * 83rd Indiana Infantry monument at Vicksburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments